


In the Morning

by MIjoker



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker
Summary: 整篇花了有點久的時間寫，所以文字上可能有些許不太連貫。





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 整篇花了有點久的時間寫，所以文字上可能有些許不太連貫。

Gerard側吻著Marc的臉頰，他的指腹輕輕擦拭掉Marc的默不作聲，他們的雙唇交疊上，直到他掀起雙唇、伸出舌尖，舔拭上對方的唇瓣，撬開他的兩瓣柔軟，舔上齒列與口腔。

陽光的光點撒在早晨飛揚起的塵灰上，糾纏一起；自音響裡流洩出的歌聲穿梭在寧靜溫暖的晨光之中。他們的吻也交纏黏膩，體溫隨著摩擦而逐漸升溫。Gerard的手自衣襬下方伸進，指尖探上Marc的側腹，撫摸著他的肋骨，一吋一吋向上滑上直到指腹蹂躪上Marc的乳尖。

在早晨之中被音樂及陽光簇擁，還有滿溢的愛情，真的是美好的一天開始。Gerard想。

他的唇瓣蹭上對方黏膜上的濕潤，慢慢浸潤乾燥，他半瞇著眼看著Marc緊閉雙眼沉浸在接吻之中，毫不在意在他衣服下盡情肆虐的手。

他的另一隻手從撫摸著臉頰到撫弄上他的耳垂，他看著Marc的睫毛顫抖著、在他唇間溢出短促的呻吟、身體不自覺地輕顫著。他比Marc自己還要更清楚他身上的所有敏感處，所以他指腹施力揉搓著，感受著那片柔嫩，指節也跟著滑上耳骨，輕輕探進耳穴裡。

Marc的呻吟聲變得綿長，聲音因為情慾而變得柔軟。

該死，他的陰莖脹痛得要命。Gerard加深這個吻，他揉著乳尖的指腹也忍不住加重力道、拉扯著，他的齒尖也順著手勢輕扯著Marc的唇瓣，把他的唇瓣咬得更加紅腫。

「Geri……」Marc睜開眼，但他的雙眼蒙上一層情慾，他的舌尖又一次纏上他的，濕軟滑嫩的舌面舔上他的，唾液交融一起、鼻尖充斥著對方的氣息。

他的手攬上Gerard的脖頸，將吻變得更加濕黏膩人，甚至吞不下過量的唾沫而溢出唇角。

唾沫匯聚在下巴滴落在衣衫上，水氣暈開了一小圈，而在衣下的手指還在揉搓著他的乳尖，指腹沿著乳首在乳暈上緩慢畫著圈，掌心施著力像是想要揉大他的乳房。

他的舌尖舔著他的齒顎，停在耳穴的指頭情色的進出著，帶著顯而易見的提示。

Marc鬆開攬著脖頸的手改往為探上Gerard的褲襠，一邊沉浸吻中，一邊又流暢地解開了褲頭的鈕扣。他半瞇著眼，在相吻之間喉頭滾出一些單音，Gerard停下動作問他說什麼，他回：「幹我。」

直接而毫不掩飾，他勾起的笑帶點狡黠——這樣的笑容只會出現在這種時刻，平日的他笑起來不帶任何心機、像是陽光般燦爛明媚，可是這種時候，Gerard總以為摸向他的尾椎骨可以摸到一條惡魔的尾巴——在情慾高漲時會隱藏不住。

他頓時覺得一口氣梗在喉頭，吞嚥不下也吐不出。這種情色的叫囂真的是他最大的弱點，他可以忍住，卻更明白自己自己壓抑不下。

一向在性事上有些惡趣味的Gerard，此刻卻一點心思也沒有。他把這一切歸咎於朝陽的溫煦，所以他沒有多餘的心思去「疼愛」他的Marc。

Gerard站起身匆忙地自抽屜裡拿出潤滑劑──他們將「準備的物品」擺滿了家中的各個能藏放的地區，隨時都能備上使用。

他抿著唇使其成一直線，令人難以辨識他的表情，他隱忍著自己想要一口氣將陰莖塞進Marc體內的衝動，他的太陽穴因為忍耐而迸出青筋凸凸跳著。他在Marc耳邊說著一些近似呢喃的警告，讓Marc笑著挺起腰讓彼此的勃起相撞──又疼又麻又爽。

他側著頭咬上Marc的脖子，在上頭留下清晰的咬痕，一邊脫下他的褲子一邊將裹上了大量潤滑液的指頭伸向他的後穴，在緊緻的穴口輕輕戳刺了幾下之後便塞進了一節、兩節，直到吞進整根指頭。

Marc的喘息聲重重地打在他耳邊，也許是因為他現在一心一意專注於他身上，所以忽視了電台撥放的音樂，他不知道現在唱的歌是什麼語言，也許是西班牙文、又或者是英文，但那一點都不重要，重要的是他的Marc的喘息與呻吟聲是他現在唯一在乎、也只能聽得到的。

他咬著他的耳垂，將氣息全部吐進去他的耳裡，埋在Marc體內的手指不斷地抽插模仿著性交的節奏。

抽插的水聲跟吐氣迴盪在Marc耳邊，加上指頭頂上前列腺產生的快感，讓Marc的呻吟聲變得極為黏膩柔軟。Gerard不斷感受自己的陰莖的脹痛，他低頭吻上Marc因為被揉捏而紅腫挺起的乳尖，舌尖開始緩慢舔舐揉弄著，Marc的腰肢忍不住順著快感擺弄，左腿纏上Gerard的右臂，口裡不斷呢喃著進來、Geri，手也不斷抓著Gerard的髮絲，理智開始逐漸渙散。

Gerard拔出手指發出咕啾的聲響，撕開保險套套上陰莖，又拿起潤滑劑再次倒上自己陰莖，Gerard低頭在Marc耳邊說：「我要把你幹射、幹到你失禁。」伴隨呲牙咧嘴的語氣，但Marc卻笑著挑釁回他好。

「你等等喊停，我不會停。」

Gerard陰莖對準穴口慢慢插入，被濕熱包裹住的感覺舒服得令他長吁一口氣，龜頭慢慢推開剛剛被他拓鬆的甬道，隨著一插、一合，陰莖就這麼挺進插至最深被緊緊含住，兩個人都因為滿足而嘆氣。

Gerard抬起Marc的腿，讓他腿環上他的腰，他邊親吻Marc的額頭，邊挺起腰將陰莖拔出而後狠狠幹入，一下又一下，節奏逐漸加速。Marc幾乎無法忍耐地開始呻吟，環住Gerard的手忍不住抓撓著他的肌膚；大腿內側開始緊繃，快感不斷讓腦袋一片空白，口裡不斷呢喃著多一點。Gerard的吻落在臉頰、鼻頭、耳垂、嘴唇，每次落下的吻溫柔地與下半身的粗暴形成對比。

從一開始的至深處，到後來每一下都刻意地淺淺頂上Marc的前列腺，「操......Gerard！」被幹到開始意識不清的Marc大聲地喊著Pique的名字，而不是只喊著他的暱稱。Gerard在Marc耳邊輕聲地說：「我不是正在做嗎？寶貝。」Marc被Gerard抱起，整個身體順著重力向下沉沉坐上Gerard的陰莖，過深的充盈感讓Marc想要拒絕，「不要......」

「嗯？我剛剛不是有說，我不會停嗎？」Gerard掐上Marc的臀瓣，扳開肉穴讓陰莖插入更深，是陰囊幾乎也想塞進般的深入。Marc咬上Gerard的肩膀，陰莖的前端偶爾摩擦過Gerard的腹部，加上時不時地被緊掐乳尖，過量快感讓Marc終於忍不住緊繃身軀射出濃濁精液，射撒在兩個人的腹部及胸部上，還有一些噴灑在他的下巴處。

Marc靠在Gerard的肩上喘著氣，可是在他體內的男人還沒高潮，他撫過Marc的下巴，擦拭著精液抹至唇角，把手指伸進喘著氣的Marc口中。

「還沒碰你就射了，今天這麼舒服？」Marc還沉浸在快感餘韻裡，思緒斷線，無暇思考Gerard話中的嘲弄，但他的反應遠比思想來得快，他含住放進口中的指尖，下意識地吸吮著──Gerard想起以往Marc幫他口交時，口腔中的溼熱包裹跟極富技巧性的吸吮與舔弄──Gerard埋在Marc體內的陰莖又脹大了一些。他壓住Marc的舌頭，繼續新的一輪抽幹。

還沒完全結束不應期的Marc被突然地幹入掐住了呼吸，疼痛的感覺超過負荷，眼淚自眼角滑下，他忍不住咬上Gerard的手指，彷彿認為這樣能讓疼痛返回對方身上。

Gerard的手指頂上Marc的齒尖，硬是推開了他的咬合，親吻上他的雙唇，舌尖再次纏上他的，腰也沒有停下動作，陰莖仍然在他體內操幹出水聲。

另外一隻手撫摸上Marc的性器，指頭揉搓著陰囊，食指指尖搔刮過冠狀溝，偶爾擦過他的馬眼，指節擦上莖柱，前後都被Gerard掌握住節奏，Marc在吻中呻吟，又因為接吻及被抽插的水聲而耳根泛紅。

Gerard停下接吻，其實他真的沒有什麼餘裕，Marc的後穴濕熱又緊，他的表情太過淫亂迷人，射在他身上的精液又濃又稠，Gerard湊在Marc耳邊咬緊牙根低語：「我的Marc，我真的想把你幹壞。」

Marc在快感裡沉淪，又因為Gerard的話而下意識咬緊後穴。他因為這句話而受到刺激，像是在期待自己真的被「幹壞」。

Gerard喘著粗氣，無法阻止自己肌肉瞬間的緊繃，因為Marc突然的咬緊而射精。

精液射滿在保險套裡，他抽出軟下的陰莖，將保險套拔下仍在一旁，正要拿起新的保險套套上就被Marc拉住手，「不想射進來嗎？」Gerard不知道自己到底第幾次懷疑Marc其實是披著人類外貌的惡魔，他的性誘惑太過強烈而刺激。他沒有發現自己吞嚥下唾沫的艱難與喉中的乾澀。他看著那雙眼睛，陰莖再次勃起。

他將Marc翻過身，他決定要付諸行動他剛剛的話——「幹到Marc失禁」。

「這樣我不是等等還得幫你清乾淨嗎？」Gerard趴在Marc背後說。

「說是這麼說，看起來你也沒打算要再戴套了。」Marc的笑聲低沉，因為呻吟不斷而有些沙啞。

「那不是你的要求嗎。」Gerard的話聽起來像是問句，卻也沒有想要等Marc的回應。

他將陰莖重新插進Marc體內，Gerard的頭皮發麻，隔著保險套的時候感覺已經很爽，但沒有保險套的包裹，舒爽的感覺幾乎要將他僅餘的理智埋沒。

他的新一輪抽幹快速又猛烈，每次都頂在Marc的前列腺上；Marc趴著將呻吟聲悶在手臂裡，重新撫上陰莖的手開始替他擼動，刮過馬眼的瞬間，陰莖也狠狠撞上，Marc因為這一輪的前後刺激又射精。他的腿部開始打顫，知道自己已經無法再射，但Gerard的操幹沒有要停下，Marc開始求饒，帶著泣音喊著Geri不要了、停下來，但又一次被拒絕說他不會停，他要操到他尿出來。

下腹湧上的緊繃開始吞噬Marc最後的掙扎，他想逃離Gerard彷彿無止盡的頂弄，他推著Gerard，手卻被壓住在他頭上方，他的腰桿被掐著，陰莖插到最深，一下比一下還大力，偶爾淺淺插進，將Marc逼到哭泣，餘留在體內的高潮跟新一輪快感輪流淹沒他，直到Gerard射在他體內，而Marc因為被體內射精的刺激而顫抖著尿出來。

尿液與精液混在一起，整個椅面凌亂不堪，而他的穴口也因為Gerard拔出陰莖流出一些精液與潤滑劑，那些濕熱沿著腿根滑落，他的眼角也還殘留著淚水。羞恥的感覺讓Marc就這樣將自己埋在自己的手臂間，完全不想抬頭也不想改變姿勢。

Gerard看到Marc僵硬的姿勢，就將他扛起來抱在懷裡，邊哄他邊親吻他的眼角。

「我剛不是說了我要把你幹到失禁嗎？你還回我好的。」Gerard看著他的Marc身上充滿著吻痕及精液還有一些尿液，狼狽不堪，還有怎樣都不願意看向他的雙眼，暗自嘆了一口氣，可是內心裡又覺得有些愉快。當然這種情緒不能表現在臉上也不能說出口，否則這場美好的早晨性愛恐怕會演變成分手砲。

「哼。」Marc沒有反駁他的話，但也沒有正面回應，Gerard笑著親吻他的唇角，「好啦，跟你賠不是，我等等早餐弄豐盛點讓你吃。」

「那你快點洗完，我肚子餓了。」

「好。」


End file.
